<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OMGCP 2020 Tumblr Prompts by kirani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366925">OMGCP 2020 Tumblr Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani'>kirani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OMGCP Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin, y'all know the drill, i just thought it was time to start a new work. tws on chapters as needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OMGCP Tumblr Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kent/Tater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Britt requested "Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?" with Patater from <a href="https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/618929858092974081/prompts-list"> this prompt list</a>. tw for injury but it's not on screen, just soft hurt/comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kent looked up from his posterboard at his boyfriend with a look that could wilt plants. “Babe. It’s Vegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexei sighed and moved into the kitchen to put away the groceries he had been sent out for. He put away the food then flopped onto the sofa in front of Kent’s work space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does sign say?” He asked as Kent shook yet more glitter onto the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when it’s dry,” Kent said, before sticking his tongue out from between his teeth and beginning to carefully apply feathers to the outside of the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexei shook his head fondly and turned on the TV, catching the end of a movie he’d seen before but didn’t really remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kent shook the poster board onto the newspaper it was laying on -- like that was actually going to help -- and examined his work. He nodded after a moment and turned it around to face Alexei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexei read the sign at last, where large, glittery letters spelled out “Show ‘em how Vegas does it, Troy!” The border was covered in rainbow feathers and there were little drawings of hockey sticks and nets around the words. It was very Vegas hockey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is perfect,” Alexei leaned down and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Swoops will love it. Come sit with me, glitter boyfriend.” He patted the space beside him, but Kent didn’t stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he turned the poster back around and examined it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not enough,” Kent mumbled, reaching for a marker. Alexei stopped him with a gentle hand. His palm wrapped around the rough fabric of Kent’s wrist brace and he stopped, looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, solnyshko,” Alexei murmured, opening his arms wide and Kent finally stood and climbed into his lap. “I know you want be out there. Is always next year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, they were getting older now and an invite wasn’t guaranteed anymore. He was hoping he could bounce back and get invited next year, too. His ankle injury at the beginning of the season had taken forever to heal and he hadn’t been at the top of his game to warrant an invite this year. But Kent would be invited to the All-Star Game until he retired no matter what. He didn’t have anything to worry about. Not that it mattered right now, with his boyfriend upset at missing this year, but he had to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Alexei asked when Kent didn’t speak, only leaned in closer. He reached up a hand and carded it through Kent’s unruly blond curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” Kent said softly, his eyes drooping. “Sorry about the glitter. I tried to contain it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know glitter never contained,” Alexei chuckled. “Is okay. Will help you clean later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lyosha,” Kent smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go make dinner, da?” Alexei offered after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kent agreed, climbing to his feet and offering his good hand to Alexei. “Still want burgers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexei nodded as he stood and then immediately leaned down for a kiss. “Love you, solnyshko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too, ya big sap,” Kent grinned. “Come on, you’re on mixing duty with those big strong arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexei flexed exaggeratedly and Kent laughed before shoving him towards the kitchen. He didn’t want hockey to end, but he knew he’d still have this, so he knew he’d be okay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="%E2%80%9C">reblog</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ransom & Holster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alexei asked for “Detention... Again?” with holsom from <a href="%E2%80%9C">
this list</a>. tw for mention of past injury, set in Holsom’s frog year, friendship/pre-relationship if you like</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Detention… Again?” Ransom chirped, falling into step beside Adam as he left the locker room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even fucking start,” Adam mumbled. He knew Rans was only teasing but he wasn’t in the mood after Jack had asked him to stay after practice to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you okay bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack fucking Zimmermann,” Adam ground out. “I don’t care if he’s the captain, he has no right to talk to me like that. Like I’m some sort of… child!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back up, Bro,” Ransom said. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he was worried about my attitude. I don’t get along in the team. Was I adjusting to college life? Did I need help? Fuck him, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ransom wrapped a tentative hand around Adam’s wrist. He didn’t pull away, it wasn’t Rans he was mad at, and Ransom pulled him to a stop in the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like he’s worried about you. He just wants to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked at the floor, unable to meet his d-partner’s eyes. The two of them had quickly gotten close over the last couple of months, but he didn’t get it. Not that it was Ransom’s fault, Adam hadn’t exactly shared this part of himself with him, but he hadn’t been ready. Maybe he was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you? Okay?” Ransom asked after a moment when Adam hadn’t said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After my injury,” Adam said, sighing out the tension, “everyone kept checking in. They all wanted to see how I was adjusting, assure me I had options and support and at first it was… nice? But it got so tiring after a while. I was already old enough I probably wasn’t gonna get drafted anyways, but that took me out of the running so completely. And all their words felt so hollow. They didn’t know. They couldn’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still staring at the floor but could feel Ransom’s eyes on him. Gently, the hand on his wrist tugged him in and he fell into a hug gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why that would be upsetting. But I really do think Jack was just looking out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Adam agreed, because he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of everyone, he probably knows best, if I had to guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hadn’t really thought of it that way but Rans was probably right, losing out on the draft like he had must have been rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you want to talk about it, I’m here, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded into Ransom’s shoulder. “Thanks, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend,” Ransom said. “I don’t know if you know that, but you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam stood, looking at Ransom. He seemed to be totally serious and Adam considered him carefully. Ransom was probably his best friend, too, now that he thought about it. They did everything together and he always enjoyed hanging out with him, plus he hadn’t felt like he could tell anyone about this until Ransom and that definitely meant something. Damn, he hadn’t had a best friend since middle school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend, too, Rans,” he admitted, both of them pretending Adam hadn’t choked up trying to say those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swawesome,” Ransom grinned. “Best friend sundaes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we get a massive one and split it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam wrapped his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and together they headed for the dining hall. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="%E2%80%9C">reblog</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nursey/Dex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asked for nurseydex for 25. “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” From <a href="https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/618929858092974081/prompts-list"> this prompt list</a>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek Nurse loved to send selfies. It was ruining Will’s life, frankly. They’d been dating for a few weeks and it had somehow gotten even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they’d dated, selfies would pop up on Instagram or Snapchat occasionally, maybe one dropped into the frog chat to show off a particularly nice day or a new shirt. But now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Derek sent him good morning selfies, still in bed and half asleep. He sent lunch selfies, when they didn’t eat together that is, just checking in on his day. He sent studying selfies and lakeside selfies and good night selfies and “I miss you” selfies and Will was going to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, though, he was just staring at Derek, who had stripped his shirt to casually lounge in the reading room with Will and seemed to have not a care in the world. Leave it to him to find chill when they actually started making out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer,” Derek said, not opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I don’t have a hundred photos of you already,” Will chirped, but could tell immediately it didn’t land right when Derek’s face fell and his eyes opened to stare off the roof. “Wait, I meant, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked my selfies. Sorry. I’ll stop sending so many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Der, that’s not what I meant! Look,” he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it to the photos app, sliding over to the album where he saved all the selfies and other photos, simply titled with a “babe”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek took the phone carefully and scrolled through the photos with a pinched look on his face. “Wow I really do send a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I save every one,” Will pointed out. “I love getting photos of you, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will chuckled softly. “Yeah, you’re fucking gorgeous. And goofy and cute and just… amazing. I get a little overwhelmed sometimes, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind one more, though, if you’re okay with it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Derek said, sitting up and scooching over to press against Will’s side. “We’ll take some together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek took the phone from Will and angled it away from them, looking up into the screen and hitting the shutter. Will turned to look at the screen a second too late and Derek took another, then turned and kissed Will’s cheek and took a third photo just as Will’s cheeks flushed pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he murmured, turning to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek replied by kissing him softly, the shutter going off a final time before it was abandoned in favor of more kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, when Will added the new photos to the album, he thought he might be up for a few selfies of his own if he always looked as happy as he did in these. He snapped one and sent it to Derek, a sleepy smile with the caption “night, babe” before he could change his mind. The string of emojis he got in response told him Derek might be starting his own collection of selfies, too. Will was okay with that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="%E2%80%9C">reblog</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon asked for “yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would” for nurseydex from this <a href="%E2%80%9C">prompt list.</a><br/>Tw for alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dex was drunk. He didn’t get drunk much, between captain duties and general dislike for not having control of himself, but he had been feeling good and having fun and then he hadn’t been and now he was drunk and lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex didn’t get lost! Where was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey slung an arm around his shoulders. “Dexy! There you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex relaxed into Nursey, feeling less panicked and realizing he was just at the volleyball house with the frogs. Drunken false alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Nursey asked, when Dex hadn’t said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M good. Thanks for finding me, Nurse.” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he moved it around experimentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, let’s get you some water. How did you get this drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex shrugged as he let himself be led to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found him,” Nursey announced as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! Where was he?” Chowder asked, unscrewing a water bottle and handing it to Dex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitting in an armchair spacing out”, Nursey answered. “He is way more drunk that the last time I saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex drank some of the water, frowning as they talked about him like he wasn’t there and feeling some water dribble down his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we take him home?” Chowder asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him, you two stay and have fun,” Nursey answered, automatically steadying Dex when he swayed to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chowder patted Dex on the arm as Nursey steered them out of the house, still clutching the water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had us worried, Dex. You just kinda disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean to. Got lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got lost? On the way to the bathroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey still had an arm around Dex’s shoulders and he focused on the feeling, trying to ground himself and remember. He took another drink of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey, Chowder, and Farmer had been hanging out and drinking and he had been fine. How did he get from there to that chair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Sam had come in. Sam with the long, pretty hair and the sharp eyeliner, and the crush on Derek Nurse. She had slid into their group and flirted with Derek like the rest of them weren’t even there, and Dex had to get out. He slipped away and found himself doing shots with James from the soccer team and then drank… something with Kelly from the Tennis team, and then he had… he had missed Nursey. So he sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nursey has found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost and lonely and jealous and mad at himself for being jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I did shots with James. And Kelly I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that would explain the scent of vodka on you. Water helping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dex answered, taking another swig and spilling it on himself. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dex? Are we okay?” Nursey’s voice was small and Dex didn’t know what it meant, too drunk to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t know, should we not be? I’m drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey sighed. “Yeah, let’s get you home. We can talk in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talk? What was there to talk about? Dex’s drunk brain tried to make sense of it but couldn’t come up with a reason he and Nursey wouldn’t be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the Haus, Dex went down the basement stairs and wasn’t surprised when Nursey followed him. He opened up the bungalow and kicked off his shoes, pulling off his wet shirt in a tangle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me help,” Nursey offered. He peeled the shirt off of Dex and then helped him out of his jeans, too, and into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stay with me,” Dex blurted, suddenly afraid of Nursey leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk maybe I would,” Nursey said with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Dex, I know you’re drunk and want this tonight but it’s not a good idea right now. We can talk in the morning,” he said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping with you while you’re drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex’s mouth dropped open. Nursey knew. He knew about Dex’s crush and he didn’t feel the same. Dex felt his heart break at the same time that it called out for Nursey not to leave. He was his best friend and best friends comforted each other when they were sad. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want…” Dex started, trying to figure out how to explain it. “I just don’t want to be alone,” he said at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey’s face softened. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Nursey agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dex smiled, pulling back the covers for Nursey to climb in as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into the bed, turning off the lights and getting comfortable, and Dex was almost asleep when Nursey spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should still talk in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex was wide awake again. “About my crush?” Dex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your—, wait what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that’s what you meant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your crush on who?” Nursey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex didn’t answer, closing his eyes against his best friend’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I shouldn’t ask that right now. It’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On you,” Dex said. They both knew anyway, what was the harm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were just trying to hook up,” Nursey said softly, and a new scene from the evening flashed back into his memory. Somewhere between shots with James and drinks with Kelly, Nursey had found him on the dance floor and Dex had suggested things he didn’t know he had the courage to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey had turned him down and Dex had fled. That’s how he had ended up with Kelly and Ronnie and shots that tasted like birthday cake. That’s how he had ended up lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dex whispered. “I just like you and was drunk enough to say stupid things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not stupid,” Nursey murmured, reaching out across the sheets and taking Dex’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not?” Dex laced his fingers through Nursey’s and squeezed. Nursey squeezed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re not. But we’ll talk about it tomorrow, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dex smiled. Tomorrow would be a better day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/619680383508807680/nurseydex-15">reblog</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Why are you like this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anon asked for #16 from the angst list, Why are you like this?”</p><p>Okay look I tried to make it angsty I just can’t think of a single reason either of them would say this line other than fond exasperation. Have some pining fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sexy Dexy!”</p><p>
  <span>Nursey’s voice rang across the quad and Dex rolled his eyes as he slowed his pace to let his friend catch up with him. Sure enough, an arm hooked over his shoulder a moment later as Derek Nurse half-collapsed onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you like this?” Dex sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Nursey chirped, pulling Dex in for a quick noogie. Nursey wasn’t wrong, but Dex wasn’t about to agree with him. He straightened his hair before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going? I thought you had that study group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does listen! Group got canceled, Nadia has the flu and we just called it off. Heading back to the Haus. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same. Thinking of working on some stuff while I watch the game. It’s not due for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill,” Nursey nodded, waving quickly to friends as they passed going the other way before turning his attention back to Dex. “Mind if I join you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course,” Dex answered easily. Watching the Falcs was always more fun with someone else, especially if it was Nursey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey rambled as they walked, filling the quiet evening with stories of his favorite professor and Dex hummed in all the right places. It was nice just listening sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Nursey didn’t agree, though, because he pulled them up short of the Haus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, bro? Kinda quiet tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex felt his cheeks heat. “Yeah I’m good. Just like hearing your stories. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey’s face softened from concern into something Dex couldn’t name. “You like my stories? Here I thought you just put up with them.” Nursey only got self-deprecating when he was uncomfortable, Dex knew, and he wasn’t having it tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nursey, you know that’s not true. You’re my best friend,” Dex found himself saying, suddenly earnest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nursey said. “Is that all?” He seemed like he was trying to make a joke but it came out all wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Nursey said, starting up the steps to the Haus. “Getting soft on me, Dexadoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had he missed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Nursey, what’s going on?” Dex raced up the steps after him. “What did you think I meant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s chill,” Nursey waved him off. “Just sounded like something else for a minute. Don’t worry about it.” Nursey slipped into the front door and started for the stairs, but Dex caught his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nursey — Derek. Did you want it to be something else?” Dex knew his face was as red as a cherry but he couldn’t stop now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey studied his face thoughtfully before nodding slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Nursey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex nodded. “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split second, Nursey’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder and the two of them fell into each other eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, you know,” Dex told him when they broke for air, gasping into the space between them with their foreheads pressed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Dex breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Will, I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nursey kissed him again and Dex thought he’d gladly never stop, when the exuberant tones of Chowder interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally!” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "You have to leave right now"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>elizaeverafter asked: prompt request!! 6. “You have to leave right now.” for holsom please :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um whoops I angsted on your prompt...<br/>cw for misunderstanding, break up, crying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing here?” Justin asked. Adam stood in the doorway to what was once their house – now only Justin’s – with his fists clenched at his sides. </p><p>“I think we made a mistake.”</p><p>Justin stared at him. This was not happening. He was only just starting to put his life back together, Adam couldn’t do this to him!</p><p>“Adam, stop,” Justin begged, moving a hand to the doorknob.</p><p>“I still love you.” </p><p>Justin froze, his anxiety kicking into overdrive.</p><p>“I never stopped. I accepted it when you ended things but I still love you, Justin. I always will, I –”</p><p>“Stop,” Justin bit out. “You have to leave right now.”</p><p>“Okay. I will. I just… I just needed you to know,” Adam said. He turned and began to walk back down the driveway.</p><p>Justin forced himself to close the door, then dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and trying to calm himself. <em> Breathe, </em> he told himself. <em> You can do this. He had no right to say </em>–,</p><p>Wait, what had he said? When<em> he </em>ended things? Justin hadn’t ended things! </p><p>Jerkily, he stood and wrenched open the front door again. Adam was dropping into the driver’s seat of his car but popped back up when he saw Justin again. </p><p>“What the fuck do you mean ‘when I ended things’?” Justin called out. </p><p>“What?” Adam stared at him.</p><p>“You ended it! I was there, I think I remember you breaking my fucking heart!”</p><p>Adam slammed the car door and ran back up the front walk, his face an unreadable mix of fear and hope. He stopped in front of Justin, hands reaching out but not quite touching him. </p><p>“I didn’t want to end things. I thought you wanted to end things so I agreed because I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, you have to believe me, Rans.”</p><p>Justin stared at him for a moment, his fingers itching to reach out and close the distance between them but his anxiety screaming in his head that this was<em> wrong wrong wrong! </em></p><p>“No, I said, I said –,” he paused, trying to remember his words before his world had fallen apart beneath him. </p><p>“You said you couldn’t do this anymore,” Adam filled in quietly. “I thought – Did you not mean us?”</p><p>His face was so broken and Justin hated it, hated that he had made Adam look like this, even if he had worn the same expression only a few months ago. </p><p>“I meant, like, the distance. The missed phone calls. The uncertainty. I never meant us, Adam.” Justin felt tears pressing into his eyes but he blinked them back. “How could I ever mean us? I never wanted to be apart from you. That’s why I was upset in the first place.”</p><p>“Then why –?”</p><p>“You didn’t let me explain! You just jumped straight to breaking up and then, well, I figured if you weren’t in it like I was then I should just… let you go.”</p><p>“Justin –,”</p><p>“Let you go move closer to your new job and not have to bother coming all the way back to Boston every night to see me because it wasn’t going to work if you didn’t want it too!”</p><p>“Justin, I wanted it!” He finally gave in and grabbed at Justin’s hands, pulling them to him. “I want it. I never stopped wanting it.”</p><p>“How could you have just left?” Justin asked, even as he let himself be pulled in. </p><p>“I didn’t want to. It broke my heart to leave you here.”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to go,” Justin agreed, slipping his fingers between Adam’s. They fit there like they had never left.</p><p>“God, we’re so dumb,” Adam whispered, tugging Justin closer still. Justin dropped his forehead down onto Adam’s chest and Adam’s arms wrapped around him immediately. </p><p>“I love you,” Justin said, sliding his arms around Adam’s waist. He felt Adam’s arms tighten around him. “Will you come home?” </p><p>“Of course,” Adam agreed immediately, kissing the top of Justin’s head. “I love you so much, Justin.”</p><p>Justin pulled him closer for a moment before pulling him inside. </p><p>Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/622212272597647360/prompt-request-6-you-have-to-leave-right-now">reblog</a> to make your friends cry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vampires are Poseurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drabble for Megan from the Spotify prompt (#34 for Zimbits)<br/>#34 on my 2020 list is Vampires are Poseurs by Pat the Bunny</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I don’t know how to live but I’m sick of learning how to die</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>For so long his life had been hell, but when it was almost taken from him, Jack had realized he wanted to live.</p><p>But Jack hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had decided he would play hockey again. Decided he would go to school and learn about something he cared about. Once he was at Samwell, he decided to let people in.</p><p>First it was Shitty, then Lardo. Then more of the team. He had let them all in.</p><p>He had let Bitty in. It hadn’t really been a decision. It had just happened.</p><p>Bitty with his golden hair and his sweet tooth and his sarcasm. Bitty with his fear of checking and his soft hands and his lightning speed on the ice. Bitty who drew him in like no one ever had. Bitty who made him want… something. Something he hadn’t let himself want before.</p><p>But he had promised himself something all those years ago when he had woken in a hospital with his parents trying to hide their tears: he was going to live. And it was clear now, diploma in hand, that living meant Bitty.</p><p>Jack ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spotify Wrapped Prompt from bi-ginny-weasley: 18 and nurseydex?<br/>my #18 is Garden by Meet Me @ The Altar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’ll always be right here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When everything’s unclear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please promise you won’t let go</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>Senior year. Nursey could hardly believe it sometimes, but they were here.</p><p>College had been everything he’d wanted it to be, finding friends, learning new things, playing spectacular hockey.</p><p>And Dex.</p><p>Dex, his grumpy and steadfast best friend, though it had been a winding road to get here.</p><p>Dex who was about to walk into his first practice as the captain of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team.</p><p>He was prepared, Nursey knew he was. They had talked all the time over the summer and Dex was always talking about some new idea he had for the team or how much potential the new frogs had. He was ready.</p><p>But he was frozen outside of Faber when Nursey arrived.</p><p>“Dex?”</p><p>He startled and looked at Nursey.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>“What if they hate me? Or I’m a terrible captain?”</p><p>“No one is gonna hate you, bro. We all love you, that’s why we voted you captain. And the coaches do, too.”</p><p>Dex nodded distractedly.</p><p>“And if anyone says shit, I’ll shut ‘em up,” he teased.</p><p>Finally Dex smiled a little. “Please don’t break your hand. Again.”</p><p>Nursey made an exaggerated gasp in faux offense and Dex laughed.</p><p>“Come on, Poindexter. Let’s go in. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Dex nodded again but didn’t move.</p><p>Nursey took a deep breath, then took Dex’s hand. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Dex looked down at their joint hands then up at Nursey, his cheeks pinks and mouth slightly open. After a second, he laced their fingers tighter. “Don’t let go.”</p><p>“Never,” Nursey promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Do You Want Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spotify Wrapped prompt from heeyjuuuude: 37 and chowder?<br/>My #37 is Do You Want Me? By Mipso</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you don’t mind I made it into Charmer, it was a love song!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I woke up early yesterday morning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I woke up with you still on my mind</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>Chris couldn’t sleep. He had spent all day texting with Caitlin, the volleyball player he and Dex had mowed down a few of days ago. In fact they’d texted a lot the last couple days.</p><p>Getting up early for practice, she was the first thing he thought of. Going to bed at the end of a long day, it was Caitlin on his mind.</p><p>He had no idea what he’d done to deserve such a sweet, smart, thoughtful, beautiful girl to like him! Fuck, he was just a weird goalie!</p><p>What if she wasn’t as into it as him? Maybe he was bothering her! He should probably tone down the texting, he just wanted to share his day with her!</p><p>She seemed to like him, too, was the thing. She sent him little photos of her day, asked him questions, it didn’t seem like he was annoying her. But he still worried he liked her more than she could possibly like him.</p><p>So, he couldn’t sleep. And he really needed to sleep! They had morning practice again tomorrow!</p><p>He flipped his pillow over to the cool side and turned on his phone screen to check the time.</p><p>There was a text from Caitlin!</p><p>
  <em>I can’t stop thinking about you. </em>
</p><p>He grabbed the phone and opened the text.</p><p><em>Me neither,</em> he typed. <em>I can’t sleep because I just keep thinking about you!! </em></p><p>Chris tapped on his phone case nervously as he waited to see if she would reply.</p><p>The phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>We should do something about that. A date maybe?</em>
</p><p>Chris grinned and typed out his reply.</p><p>
  <em>I would love to take you on a date!!</em>
</p><p>The reply came quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Good. We’ll plan it later. Goodnight Chris &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Chris sent back a heart emoji with a moon emoji and then flopped face first into his pillow and screamed with joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from ivecarvedawoodenheart: Hi! How about NurseyDex &amp; 94 for the Spotify wrapped prompts?<br/>My #94 is The Cave by Mumford &amp; Sons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a tough one because it’s not really a shippy song? So I used it as an excuse to bring back my fave headcanon (and self-projection) non-binary Dex.<br/>Set after Samwell, established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cause I need freedom now </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I need to know how</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To live my life as it’s meant to be</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>“I need to tell you something,” Dex said into the evening quiet.</p><p>Nursey looked up from his book and must have seen the serious expression Dex had on, because he showed his receipt into the book and closed it.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“I think, no I’m pretty sure, like, really sure, that I’m non-binary.” Dex let out in a rush of air. Before Nursey could say anything, Dex continued. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and I know you’re gay and only like guys but I don’t think I’m a guy and I’m really sorry but I have to say it. I have to like, live my truth or whatever.”</p><p>Dex was staring down but couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Suddenly Nursey was in their line of sight, crouching on the floor in front of their couch.</p><p>“Baby, don’t cry. I’m so glad you found a label you like for your gender. Look at me?”</p><p>Dex blinked and tried to focus on Nursey’s face. He was smiling, which seemed like a good sign.</p><p>“What pronouns do you want me to use? Or names? Anything?”</p><p>“I wanna try they/them pronouns,” Dex stammered. “And Dex is still fine. It’s a good name. Feels like mine, you know?”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll use those then.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dex said, voice small. Nursey still hadn’t addressed the whole gay thing.</p><p>“Does it bother you that I’m gay but attracted to you as a non-binary person?” Nursey asked. “It doesn’t bother me, you’re you and I love you.”</p><p>Dex shrugged. “I was just worried… I dunno. Worried you wouldn’t anymore if I wasn’t a man.”</p><p>“Dex, baby, no,” Nursey cupped a hand around their cheek. “You’re my Dex, my love, my partner. Gender has nothing to do with it. I’m just a queer boy in love with a queer person.”</p><p>“Promise?” Dex asked, still not fully believing this had gone as well as it had.</p><p>“I promise, baby. Come on, let’s go make dinner and you can tell me more, if you want.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dex agreed, letting themself be pulled up from the couch. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Dex.”</p><p>They sealed it with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr at <a href="https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com">willdexpoindexter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>